Miercoles a la cafeteria
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: Wednesdays at the Coffee Shop. Autor: purplepjs. Klavier conoce a una misteriosa mujer en la cafeteria. Phoenix/Maya


The blessing from the original author of this fanfic hasn't been answeered yet.

The proper PM asking for permission to do a translation of this fic was sent, but there hasn't been a reply from the autor.

And for that I decided to post the translation without the permission of the original author. But if the author contacts me at any other moment asking me to take down this translation or giving me permission, then I going to submit and do what he wants.

For now just enjoy the translatio, dear reader.

* * *

Algunas veces a Klavier le gustaba la calma.

La vida de Klavier se movía a un ritmo frenético y no lo tendría de otra forma. Era un prodigio del rock y un fiscal prodigioso, adorado y envidiado por todos. Siempre era el centro de atención, siempre el alma de las fiestas. Pero a veces… solo a veces… le gustaba calmarse por unos momentos, y observar.

La silenciosa calma de ser capaz de ver la vida ajetrearse sin ser parte de ella era extrañamente terapéutico. Por mucho que Klavier amara su fama y lo abarcara todo, a veces estaba bien pasar desapercibido. Aunque, nunca lo admitiría a nadie.

Es por eso que le gustaba esta cafetería en particular. Era lo bastante tranquila para no ser reconocido por sus admiradores, pero lo bastante ocupada para que una ecléctica mezcla de personas pase mientras le daba sorbos a su macchiato. ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Cuáles son sus historias?

Hombres de negocios viniendo por un arreglo con cafeína en medio de reuniones… Madres viniendo por un reposo en medio de hacer las compras e ir por los niños… Parejas jóvenes compartiendo un batido de chocolate viéndose el uno al otro amorosamente. Él vio una interesante mezcla de personas esa misma tarde, pero ninguno de ellos era tan interesante como ella lo era.

La mujer agarro su interés desde el momento que se metió por esa puerta. Tenía una piel pálida, una esbelta figura y una larga y oscura cabellera que caía a su cintura en una sola trenza. Ella no era para nada como las actrices y modelos con las que Klavier estaba acostumbrado a salir. No era maravillosa, pero definitivamente era hermosa a su manera. Ciertamente había una gracia torpe acerca de ella, aunque eso era una clara contradicción de términos.

Su belleza era simple, y Klavier se encontraba paralizado. El vestido de verano de color amarillo pálido que ella llevaba aleteaba alrededor de sus rodillas mientras se dirigía al mostrador, dando su orden de latte de caramelo y una dona de jalea. Ella tarareaba silenciosamente mientras la barista preparaba su orden, volteo para ver al local una o dos veces, pero nunca se fijo en Klavier que estaba en el puesto de la esquina. Entonces, con una generosa propina le sonrío a la barista, Tomo su orden y se fue de la tienda.

Pasaron cuatro semanas antes de que Klavier la volviera a ver.

Él estaba sentado en la mesa de la esquina nuevamente cuando ella entro en la tienda de la misma manera. Esta vez su vestido era verde y su cabello oscuro estaba junto y anudado en la base de su cuello. Ordeno la misma cosa. Un latte de caramelo y una dona de jalea.

Klavier estaba algo sorprendido de verla de nuevo. Él estuvo pensando bastante en ella luego de su primera aparición en la cafetería. Se ha hallado a si mismo preguntándose su nombre o de donde viene. Pero eventualmente las demandas de trabajo y el hecho de que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver hicieron que la mujer misteriosa se desviara de sus pensamientos.

Pero aquí estaba otra vez.

Ella pago su dona y café y se dirigió a la salida, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por balancear su vaso y su pequeña bolsa que contenía su dona mientras metía su cambio dentro de su monedero. Desafortunadamente hacer malabares con tantos objetos resulto imposible, y su monedero se le resbalo de sus dedos, cayendo en el suelo en frente del puesto de Klavier.

La mujer hincho sus mejillas y suspiro en exasperación.

"Genial," Ella murmuro, arrodillándose para tomar su cambio.

Klavier se movió de su asiento y se arrodillo a su lado.

"A ver, déjeme ayudarle con esto," Él dijo mientras le ayudaba a recuperar sus cosas del suelo.

"Gracias," Ella dijo formalmente. "Puedo ser algo torpe a veces,"

"No hay problema," Klavier dijo, limpiándose mientras se paraban. Ella asentó la cabeza en agradecimiento. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta, mientras el observo una pequeña foto que ella debió haber perdido de vista mientras recogían sus cosas.

"Disculpa, ¿querida? Parece que se le ah olvidado esto," Él dijo, tomando la foto de un hombre de aspecto cutre con un gorro a su lado una niña joven con ropas de mago. Él gruño fuertemente. ¿Por qué este hombre parecía tan familiar?

"¡Oh!" La mujer dijo. "Gracias otra vez," Ella finalizo mientras tomaba la foto y la ponía en su monedero mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la salida.

"No hay problema…" Klavier repitió, aunque ella ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo siquiera. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Esto iba a volverlo loco.

* * *

Tres semanas después, la misteriosa mujer apareció en la cafetería otra vez. Basado en el hecho de que las dos veces que vio a la mujer fue en miércoles, Klavier se aseguro de tomar sus desayunos en la cafetería en miércoles, y su teoría brindo frutos. Pero aun así no tuvo suerte descubriendo quien era él hombre en la fotografía. Él estaba seguro de que lo conocía de alguna parte.

Llevaba un vestido azul que le llegaba a los talones y el cabello trenzado, se dirijo a la barra y pidió su orden, nuevamente un latte de caramelo y una dona de jalea. Se aseguro de guardar su cambio antes de alejarse de la barra, se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Hola nuevamente, Señorita atolondrada." Klavier dijo, sonriéndole a la mujer desde su mesa cerca de la puerta. "¿Quizás puedas acompañarme?"

La mujer estaba un poco sobresaltada.

"¡Oh! Eres tú" Ella le sonrió al reconocerlo. "Lo siento, pero tengo que estar en otra parte. Pero gracias por la oferta."

"Alguna otra ocasión, entonces," Klavier se encogió de hombros. La mujer asentó con la cabeza de forma evasiva. Ella le dio una última sonrisa antes de irse.

Poco después, Klavier se acabo su café y se fue de la cafetería también. Él se dio cuenta mientras se dirigía a su oficina de que le estaba empezando a gustar esta chica. No sabía nada de ella, lo que la hacía fascinante. Ella no se le aventó a la primera por lo que representaba un desafío. Pero ese hombre en la foto… ¿Quién era? ¿Y cuál era su conexión con esta chica?

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y Klavier continuaba viendo a la mujer en la cafetería pidiendo ese latte de caramelo y esa dona de jalea. Cada vez él le saludaba y le ofrecía unírsele. Pero cada vez ella rechazaba educadamente. Todos sus intentos de empezar una conversación parecían fallar mientras se dirigía con prisa a fuera a lo que fuera a irse.

Después de otro rechazo, mientras se marchaba con su dona y su café, Klavier trato de descubrir más acerca de ella.

"Cada vez que te veo aquí, te pido a que te unas, y cada vez me rechazas, querida. ¿No crees que deberías captar el mensaje?" Klavier se rio ligeramente.

La mujer se detuvo en la puerta, suavemente poniendo una mala cara.

"Lo siento, es solo que… estoy apurada," La mujer dijo gentilmente, claramente molesta ante la posibilidad de haber herido su auto estima por sus constantes rechazos.

Klavier se rio suavemente.

"No te preocupes por mí, estoy seguro de que me recuperare de este corazón roto."

La mujer sonrió de nuevo, antes de voltearse para irse nuevamente.

"¿Querida?" Klavier le llamo. "¿Quizás quieras aligerar el dolor diciéndome tu nombre?"

Por un segundo se pudo ver en el rostro de la mujer algo parecía pánico. Klavier noto ese pequeño tic. Ciertamente decía mucho.

"Así que para que no seamos extraños y no tengas que sentirte tan nerviosa, te diré mi nombre. Mi nombre es Klavier."

Su expresión cambio de nuevo. Esta vez lo que vio en su expresión era un vago reconocimiento. Él esperaba más. Klavier no era un nombre común y él era una estrella de rock después de todo.

"Así que dime, ¿Cuál es nombre de la chica más linda del mundo?" Él pregunto.

"Pearl." Ella dijo rápidamente, después de una corta pausa. Con eso, ella se volteo, y se fue de la cafetería.

"Pearl." Klavier se repitió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué el tenia el sentimiento de que le estaba mintiendo? Pearl en realidad era un nombre hermoso, pero definitivamente sentía que no era el de ella.

* * *

Han pasado seis semanas desde que vio a "Pearl" aquel miércoles en la cafetería, ordenando su latte de caramelo y su dona de jalea y Klavier estaba a punto de darse por vencido. ¿La habrá asustado? ¿La volvería a ver de nuevo? Quizás no debió presionarla tanto por su nombre. Él estaba a punto de irse, cuando e la aquí, ella entro por la puerta, vestida con el mismo vestido de verano que llevaba la primera vez que la vio. Ella ordeno su latte y su dona se volteo hacia la mesa de Klavier, le dio una sonrisa y una asentada con la cabeza al momento que ella lo vio sentado en su lugar de siempre.

"¿Muy ocupada el día de hoy, querida Pearl?" Klavier pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"Así es," Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Uno de estos días, vas a decir que si." Klavier dijo encogido de hombros. "Así que seguiré preguntando."

"Muy bien," La mujer dijo, regresándole la pose. Tomo su orden y se dirigió a la puerta. "Hasta la próxima, Sr. Gavin."

Klavier sonrió.

Él no le había dicho su apellido. Eso significaba que ella sabía quién era él. Quizá ella estaba interesada en él. Quizá solo se estaba haciendo la difícil. Atreves de la ventana de la cafetería el vio hacia donde se dirigía, espero unos momentos antes de levantarse y seguirla. Él iba a descubrir de una vez por todas porque estaba tan apurada todo el tiempo.

Su vestido amarillo hacía fácil mantenerla a la vista mientras pasaba por la multitud de oficinistas con sus vestimentas negras, cafés y grises. Klavier se dio cuenta después de un rato que ella se dirigía al parque. ¿Quizá prefería tomar su café y comer su dona afuera bajo el sol?

Klavier la vio dirigirse al camino principal del parque People, Antes de agacharse entre unos arbustos y dirigirse a un área más aislada, cercas del lago Gourd. Se pregunto hacia donde se dirigía. ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarse para tomar su café y su dona?

Oculto entre las sombras y detrás de unos árboles, Klavier la siguió, hasta que finalmente ella se detuvo en un pequeño lugar más claro. Colocando cuidadosamente su bolsa con la dona y su café en el pasto, ella se estiro, elevando sus manos al cielo e inclinando su cabeza hacia el sol. Klavier sonrió. Este debe ser su lugar favorito.

Él estaba a punto a salir de su escondite detrás de los arbustos, cuando del otro lado alguien más salió. Klavier se oculto de nuevo mientras veía a "Pearl" saludar al hombre de aspecto familiar que vio antes en aquella foto, ella se le aventó en un abrazo y un apasionado beso. Ella dio un salto hacia el lugar donde había dejado la dona y el café, tomo ambos y se los dio. Él hombre se rio y le regreso una sonrisa. Klavier sintió su corazón hundirse. La razón por la que era constantemente rechazado era porque ella venia aquí a encontrarse con este hombre.

Klavier gruño fuertemente, tratando de reconocer su cara. Era una cara que conocía, él estaba seguro. Fue cuando el hombre tomo a la mujer en un abrazo y esta le quito el gorro que llevaba puesto, Entonces Klavier se dio cuenta de que el hombre que estaba viendo era nada más ni nada menos que Phoenix Wright.

Mas que un poco sorprendido, Klavier se alejo de la pareja, atreves de los arbustos hacia el camino principal. Sacudió la cabeza aun sin poder cree lo que paso. La vida era tan extraña a veces. Ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que pensó en el caso Gramarye, y algo aun no se sentía bien de lo fácil que gano.

Por gracioso que parezca, ese día él le quito algo Phoenix Wright, y hoy Wright le ha quitado algo a él. Era casi poético. Quizá él podría escribir una canción al respecto.

Pero antes debía encontrar una nueva cafetería.

* * *

_Muchos años después_

Maya tenía problemas siguiendo a Phoenix que estaba caminando por el tribunal. Mientras hablaba a mil por hora mientras buscaba el documento al que se refería.

"Oh Nick, Podrías ir un poco más despacio. No soy la mujer maravilla, ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento, Maya," Phoenix dijo genuinamente. "Pero solo tenemos una media hora de descanso, y tengo que hablar con el dueño de la bici. Él es la llave para el caso, necesito esa dirección."

"Ya sé, ya sé. Aquí esta." Maya dijo, pasándole la pieza de papel a Phoenix.

"¡Ah ha!" Phoenix dijo, como si recibir el papel fuera una especie de descubrimiento científico. "Eres la mejor. Voy a ver lo que sabe. Te veo aquí cuando termine. ¡Te amo!" Le dijo mientras se dirigía para la puerta, causando a la gente a voltear a verlo mientras iba corriendo.

Maya se rio. Phoenix seguía ganando sacando un fantástico truco a los últimos minutos del juego. Pero esa es la naturaleza del negocio, y Phoenix ya se ha vuelto un maestro en ello. Ser su asistente significa que debía tratar y seguir adelante y algunos días, como este, eran más difíciles que otros.

Dirigiéndose a la cafetería del tribunal, se sorprendió de ver a un hombre de aspecto familiar con ojos azules y cabellera rubia. Ella no lo ha visto en varios años. Memorias de una pequeña cafetería y un latte de caramelo que constantemente compraba para Phoenix volvieron a su cabeza. Sentía que había pasado hace una vida. Él hombre la vio inmediatamente, y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Bueno, pero si no es mi querida Pearl." Klavier dijo con una sonrisa familiar. "Pero por supuesto ese no es tu nombre, ¿verdad… Miss. Wright?"

Maya asentó la cabeza tímidamente, indicando que estaba en lo correcto.

"Hola Klavier. Tanto tiempo sin verte."

"Si, a pasado tiempo. He estado lejos por un tiempo, trabajando en mi solo en Alemania. ¡Y he regresado a América, solo para descubrir que Phoenix Wright se ha casado con el amor de mi vida!" Él termino dramáticamente causando que Maya se riera.

"No puedes hablas en serio." Maya dijo que todavía estaba riendo.

"¡Claro que hablo en serio!" Klavier dijo, deslumbrando su descarada sonrisa. "Quizá puedas aliviar el dolor en mi corazón dejando que te invite una taza de café. Quiero escuchar todo acerca de esos hermosos niños de los que mi querida Skye me ha estado hablando," Él finalizo esta vez con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro.

Maya checo su reloj. De todas formas ella se dirigía a esa dirección.

"Muy bien, pero solo tengo veinte minutos," Ella dijo seriamente. "Luego tendré que volver al tribunal."

"¿Vez?, Te dije que alguno de estos días dirías que si." Klavier se jacto.

"No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso…" Maya empezó a reír mientras Klavier le abría la puerta a la cafetería, marcando su entrada.


End file.
